The future upholds
by December lover
Summary: Paolo wants Lizzie to stay with him at his house, What will happen, Will feelings arise?
1. Beg for forgivene

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie Mcguire**

Paolo Valisari was sitting in the far area of the airport hoping Lizzie wouldnt leave, He had called her from her cell a million times last night. He would never forgive himself for what he had done to Lizzie Mcguire. At first he had hated her. She had destroyed his career, He had to leave his his hometown Rome for a few months. But then he started missing her, He wanted her next to him on the stage again, He wanted her to watch the fireworks one night but she had not answered his phone call. Then he saw her standing next to the scary Ms. Ungermire. He silently walked over to Lizzie and whispered in her ear "Amore." Lizzie turned around to see Paolo and slapped him, "Paolo what are you doing here?" Lizzie asked in an angry voice. "Because Cara mia, ti voglio bene." He said with a tear in his eye from the pain of her hand slapping him and from the anger in her voice. "What is that supposed to mean?" "My darling, I love you." "Why can't you stop?" "Stop what Cara mia?" "Don't you understand Paolo? You betrayed me! You tried to ruin your ex girlfriends career and you lied to me!!!" He sunk down to the floor and covered his face


	2. Go freely

Disclaimer: i do not own Lizzie Mcquire or the characters.

_Last chapter: Poalo sunk to the floor after lizzies remark and covered his face._

Lizzie looked at him, surprised that he was so ashamed at himself for what he had done. "Lizzie, i never meant to hurt you or Isabella. I was a spoiled brat that was overpowered by fame and fortune, i was also angry at Isabella for leaving me and i thought you would be the perfect sabotage of her career. After awhile though i found myself loving you." Lizzie felt her heartstrings pull but she didn't want to forgive him so easily so she toughened up and turned to walk away when Poalo grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Lizzie, i know i've been bad. But you need to see how i really am now after the island." "Why should i? Hmm? So you can hurt me some more? Not enough for you?" Poalo saw tears in Lizzies eyes. "Lizzie, just please give me one more chance! Come stay with me at my house." "Well, i did want to see more of rome. But i don't want to stay with you." "Lizzie. You have to stay with me. It's summer, the hotels are all booked with families, you really have no choice." "Fine! I'll stay with you." Lizzie pulled Poalo up and went to her luggage and grabbed it. They were walking out when Poalo picked her up and kissed her in front of this huge crowd and Lizzie said "Put me down!" "Why should i Carina?" "Because if you don't i'll split your pretty boy lip." Lizzie said in a fake happy voice. Poalo put her down and they walked to the car, Lizzie mumbling the whole way, "I feel like i'm being held hostage." On the way home, the song Lizzie had sung at the awards came on and she turned it off. When they got to the house Lizzie gasped, it was the most beautiful house she had ever seen. Poalo laughed at her face, "Haven't you ever seen a house before?" "Shut up." Lizzie walked over to the door and had him open it.

Cliffy!


	3. Nightmares and snuggling

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie Mcguire

"Oh my god..... It's beautiful." Lizzie exclaimed in a whisper. "Thank you. I take great pride in my home."

Later Lizzie was trying to find her duffel so she decided she would go ask him. "Poalo?" "Yes?" "Do you know where my bag is?" "Yes i do, it's in the guest room." "Thank you." She ran to the guest room and saw it lying on the bed, she grabbed the bag and ruffled through it for her sweatpants and tshirt, she grabbed the two items and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After an hour she came out of the shower realizing that her clothes were not where she had placed them, her first instinct was to scream, "Matt!" Paolo called from the living room, "Lizzie, who is Matt?" She then realized that she wasn't home, she was with Poalo. "Um, no one! Just my little brother!" "Oh. If you are wondering where your clothes are i put them in your room on the edge of your bed for you." _**Ug, this is great the stupid italian popstar is making me walk out in only a towel just what i need! **_So Lizzie carefully tiptoed out of the bathroom only to be face to face with Poalo. "Lizzie! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you would be coming out so soon!" He averted his gaze from Lizzies' toweled frame. "Will you please just move." "Uh, yeah sure." He moved and let her through. Soon she was in the room and saw her clothes. After she had gotten dressed she decided she had mean to Poalo ever since she had arrived to his house so she decided she would go and apologize. "Poalo?" Lizzie called out, only to hear the faint sound of the shower being turned on. _**well i can always tell him tomorrow. **_Lizzie thought. Later Lizzie was wide awake in her room just sitting on the bed, deciding that she wasn't tired anymore she walked into the dark living room knowing that Poalo had shut off the lights and went to bed, and sat down on the loveseat, after a few minutes Lizzie fell asleep. A good four hours later Lizzie woke up after having a nightmare screaming. Poalo ran into the living room in his boxers, "Mi Carina, whats wrong?" He knelt down by the couch and looked at her with a worried expression on his face. "I had a nightmare." "What was it about?" He grabbed her hand and squeezed it encouraging her to tell him. "I-It was about the concert.... Everyone kept yelling at me to leave..." "Aaw Lizzie they would never do that to you." Poalo could see that she was scared so he picked her up exactly how he had when she had threatened him but this time she didn't threaten him. He carried her all the way to his room and lay her down on one side and covered her up with his black comforter. He walked to the other side and crawled under the covers and felt Lizzie flip around and scoot closer to him grabbed his waist and snuggle up into him. "Goodnight Lizzie." "Goodnight." He flipped off his lamp and fell asleep next to the girl he always wanted.

**Review please! It really helps! I'm having writers block so if you could tell me some possible ideas i could use? I will give you the credit!**

**Love, December lover**


End file.
